Villains' Defeats/Gallery
Gallery Images The Bad Dream House.jpg|The Evil House's ultimate demise as the Simpson family watches it preternaturally imploding itself into nothingness. Aku's death.png|Aku is stabbed in the head and finally vanquished by Samurai Jack after returning to the past with the help of Ashi. Queenrevennadeath.jpg|Queen Ravenna turns into a crumbling golden statue after both Erik and Freya shattered the Magic Mirror itself. Dark lord demise comparison.png|Lord Voldemort's ultimate defeat in both Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (depicted by a Pottermore website) and in the film adaptation Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Dead-witch.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West gets melted and turned into a puddle after Dorothy Gale splashed a bucket of water onto her in order to save the Scarecrow. Gladys Sharp defeat.jpg|Gladys Sharp being arrested for possessing the Depelter Turbo after realizing that she cannot be arrested, due to being president of the Homeowners Association. I'd say go to hell but that's been taken care of.jpeg|Judge Claude Frollo plunges himself into the fiery pit. As my friend Edna would say, "no capes!".jpeg|Syndrome about to be shredded apart upon getting his cape caught into a jet engine. Quite a lazy ending, I mean how can a God go to hell?.jpeg|Hades flushed down the River Styx after being knocked out by the now godlike Hercules. DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla Dimple being demoted to a janitor. Tai Lung's Defeat.jpg|Tai Lung's last moments, as he is about to meet his banishment and death by the Wuxi Finger Hold. Gastondeath.png|Gaston falling off the Beast's castle to his death into a moat below. Queengrimhildesdeath.jpg|A bolt of lightning shatters the ledge Queen Grimhilde is standing on, sending her plummeting to her doom into the gorge below. Maleficentsdeathbysword.jpg|Maleficent, with Prince Philip's sword impaled to her chest, falls off the cliff to her deathly doom. Ursula's death.jpg|"Queen" Ursula is impaled by Prince Eric's ship. Scar's mauled to death by his hyenas.jpg|Scar mauled to death and devoured alive by his own hyena clan. Clayton hanged to death.jpg|The vine around Clayton's neck pulls tight, leaving him hanged. Commander Rouke's death.jpg|Commander Rourke getting hit by the propeller blades and is shattered into a million pieces. Alien Queen sucked into space.jpg|The Xenomorph Queen's death as she is ejected into space by Ellen Ripley. Megatron allspark merge.jpg|Megatron's first death, in which his spark chamber is melted by the AllSpark. DOTM off with his head.jpg|Megatron's second death, in which he is de-spinned by Optimus Prime. Cliff hardened into a statue.jpg|Cliff Vandercave is being hardened into a concrete statue. Russ Cargill KOed.jpg|Russ Cargill having a boulder dropped on his head by Maggie Simpson, knocking him unconscious. Van Pelt sucked back.jpg|Van Pelt sucked back into the magic gameboard Jumanji. Farquaad's Death.png|Farquaad is devoured by Dragon after Shrek summons her with a whistle. Facilier's death.jpg|Dr. Facilier literally dragged to Hell by his own "friends". Thrax's death.jpg|Thrax dying in a beaker of alcohol. ShereKhanDeath.jpg|Shere Khan falls to his death into a fiery pit after Mowgli tricks him into leaping onto a tree branch which snaps due to his weight. Hanzo Hasashi kills Quan Chi.png|Quan Chi gets ultimately killed by Hanzo Hasashi, who finally avenged the death of his family. Oh dear, Phantom Gang lost.png|The Phantom gang's defeat as they were all knocked out by Shemp. Drago death.jpeg|Drago towed to his end by his own bewilderbeast. Soto's death.jpg|Soto meets his demise as he is about to be impaled by falling icicles. S2e20 Bill yellow white outline 2.jpg|Bill Cipher being erased from existence upon being punched in the eye by Stanley Pines within his own mindscape. Shan Yu death.jpg|Shan Yu rocketed into a fireworks tower at the Imperial Palace, killing him in a tremendous explosion. Joker death comparison.png|The Joker's death as depicted in the uncut and edited versions of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Stinger death.png|Stinger blasted by Bumblebee. Chantal Dubois defeat.jpg|Captain Chantal Dubois and her men being shipped to Madagascar. Kurt gets the grinder!.png|Kurt Bozwell arrested of his illegal food usage. Mike gets arrested.png|Mike Brikowski getting arrested by the Townsville police for his betrayal. Cozy Glow's defeat.png|Cozy Glow being arrested by Royal Guards for crime against Equestria. Rudy in Straitjacket.png|Rudy after losing of his sanity by lack of snitching taken by doctors and sent to a psychiatrist. TragerJuice.jpg|"Doctor" Trager getting crushed to death in an elevator. Chris Walker Death.png|Chris Walker being brutally slaughtered by The Walrider. Marta's death.png|Marta getting impaled to death by metal cross, which falls down from roof onto her. Knoth suicide.png|Sullivan Knoth made a suicide by slits his own throat. He was hardly.png|Professor Dick Hardly destroyed by the clones in a fiery explosion. Grimmel youdeserve it.jpeg|Grimmel falling to his death into the ocean below. Hopper about to be eaten alive.jpg|Hopper about to be eaten alive by the goldfinch bird's chicks. Mandible's death.jpg|General Mandible falling to his death. Where's your kid now, Lotso?!.jpeg|Lotso strapped to the grill of a truck with decaying toys for all eternity. BullarTrollHunter11.png|Bular getting petrified by Jim. The Meg's death.png|The Meg is devoured by a whole school of normal sharks after Jonas sliced open her belly with his sub and impaled her in the eye with a harpoon which immobilizes her. Shaw's defeat.jpg|Shaw, tarred and feathered in leaves, screams out in defeat as he is mistaken for a Sasquatch by Bob and Bobbie and strapped to the roof of their van. Coco exposed to tourists with cameras.png.png|Coco LaBouche being humiliated by tourists who take snapshots of her exposed undies. Makunga pummeled and dragged away by Nana.jpg|Makunga pummeled and dragged away by Nana as the other animals cheer happily. Edgarbug's death.png|Edgar the Bug getting killed by Laurel Weaver using J's gun. Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley getting arrested by the U.S. Army for his treachery after the Iron Giant prevents him from escaping. Nigel's defeat.jpg|Nigel stripped of his feathers from the plane's propeller and humiliated by the lead monkey he abused earlier. Sid's defeat.png|Sid Phillips is driven with fear as he starts to worry about toys coming to life after Woody, with the help of the Mutant Toys, teaches him a lesson in order to save Buzz. Hal dancing in his prison cell.jpg|Hal Stewart/Tighten dancing in his new prison cell. jafarsuckedintohislamp.jpg|Jafar getting sucked into his magic lamp by Aladdin. Jafarsdeathforgood.jpg|Jafar getting destroyed for good after Iago betrays him by kicking his lamp into the lava. Steele's defeat.jpg|Steele being rejected as the contemptible jerk he truly is by all those who had looked up to him and respected him. No drago.jpg|Krogan about to be executed under Drago's orders Movie Bonecrusher dies.jpg|Bonecrusher getting decapitated by Optimus Prime. Light's Death (MANGA).jpg|Light Yagami after suffering a heart attack. Mrs Tweedy defeat.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy is flattened by a door pushed down by her husband Mr. Tweedy after he redeems himself as he has finally had enough of his wife's abuse. Sorry Randall you got banished.jpg|Randall Boggs getting pummeled with a shovel by a hillbilly family after he is mistaken for a gator. Monsters inc waternoose arrested.png|Henry J. Waternoose III getting arrested by the CDA after being exposed of his involvement in Randall's plan. Ratcliffe chained and gagged.png|Governor Ratcliffe gagged and arrested by Thomas and the other settlers for his treachery. CellsDead.png|Cell getting disintegrated by Gohan using his Kamehameha wave with the help of Vegeta and Goku's spirit. Callaghan's Arrest & Defeat.jpg|Robert Callaghan gets arrested for his crimes as Yokai. Crowbar Crankcase deaths.png|Crowbar and Crankcase are killed by Ironhide while trying to protect Sentinel Prime. McLeach's watery demise.jpg|Percival McLeach plunging off the waterfall to his watery grave below. Bismuth 534.png|Bismuth getting poofed back into her gem. The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King is gruesomely torn apart and sucked into the Black Cauldron. Oogie's Death.jpg|Oogie Boogie is unraveled and has all of his bugs fall into lava below him at his Lair. KingBoo Hellen Gravely and Polterkitty Trapped.jpg|King Boo, Hellen Gravely and Polterkitty all imprisoned together after being captured by Luigi. Father sucked into the Gate.jpg|Father pulled by Truth and the Eye of God beyond the Gate, transformed back into raw knowledge. Sorry Sebulba you lost.png|Sebulba loses the Pod Racing event when he collided his Pod Racer. Daultay Dofine's death.png|Daultay Dofine's death as the Droid Control Ship orbiting Naboo is destroyed. ‪Darth Maul's death.jpg‬|Darth Maul falls to his apparent death after being bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi with Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber. Montross defeat.png|Montross being tortured by Bando Gora slaves after he lost to Jango Fett. Komari Vosa death.png|Komari Vosa force-strangled to death by her old ex-master, Count Dooku after she was defeated by Jango Fett. DeathofZam.jpg|Zam Wesell slowly dies from a toxic dart fired by Jango Fett. Jango Fett's Death..jpg|Jango Fett's death as he was beheaded by Mace Windu. Admiral Trench death.png|Admiral Trench's presumed death as he was supposedly killed by Anakin Skywalker with missiles who destroyed his command ship. Twi'leks attack TX-20.jpg|TX-20's death GhaNachktDeath.png|Gha Nachkt is killed by General Grievous after the latter demands another payment for dismantling R2-D2 from the former. R3-S6 dismantled.png|R3-S6 collides with some debris whilst falling to his death. EV-A4-D bisected.jpg|EV-A4-D is beheaded by Kit Fisto. TX-21 death.png|TX-21 is dismembered by a bomb thrown by Ahsoka. TV-94 bifurcated.png|TX-21 is bifurcated by Anakin Skywalker while evilly laughing. TalMerrickFate.png|Tal Merrik is stabbed to death from behind by Anakin Skywalker. SnootlesShootsZirotodeath.png|Ziro the Hutt betrayed and murdered by Sy Snootles. Son's Death-GOM.jpg|The Son dies after the Father weakened both him and himself and being killed by Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. And they thought this would be too violent.jpg|Osi Sobek impaled in the back by Ahsoka Tano before he could dump Captain Tarkin into lava. TZ-33 death.png|TZ-33 is bifurcated and destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. DarDead-PL.png|Dar thrown to a spike to his death by Ahsoka. Garnac's_death.png|Garnac's lifeless body is surrounded by Wookies after being thrown to death by his son Dar's same killer, Ahsoka. Lee-charkillstamson-TCW-S4E3.jpg|Riff Tamson is killed in the explosion by Lee-Char. Krell stunned by Tup.png|Pong Krell is subdued by Tup after being led by him to a trap. Pong Krell's death.jpg|Pong Krell is shot by Dogma to death for betraying the clone troopers and the Republic. Agruss' death.png|Agruss flies with his flying chair crashes with one of the screens in his room after being killed by Captain Rex. DeathOldDaka.jpg|Old Daka gets killed by General Grievous to relieve Dooku of his Voodoo torture. Pre Vizla death.jpg|Pre Vizsla accepts his fate as he was about to be beheaded by Maul after being bested by him. DoubleShotShiak-TL.png|Savage Opress getting murdered by Darth Sidious. ‪BarrissInCourt-TWJ.png‬|Barriss Offee is found guilty of bombing the Jedi Temple and taken in. Death of Talzin.png|Mother Talzin killed by Grievous after being weakened. Talzin deceased.jpg|Talzin turns to stone as her magicks fade. Trench's death.png|Trench is killed by Anakin Skywalker, for real. Dooku's death at the hands of Skywalker..png|Count Dooku is decapitated by Anakin Skywalker (as ordered by Palpatine) after the former mentioned to the latter that he has anger and hate, foreshadowing his transformation into Darth Vader. GrievousFlameOut-ROTS.jpg|General Grievous getting blasted in the heart and getting destroyed by Obi-Wan. Passel Argente's death.png|Passel Argente slain by young Darth Vader (under orders from Darth Sidious). PoggleDies.png|Poggle the Lesser slain by young Darth Vader (under orders from Darth Sidious). Nute Gunray death.jpg|Nute Gunray slain by young Darth Vader (under orders from Darth Sidious). Wat Tambor's corpse.jpg|Wat Tambor slain by young Darth Vader (under orders from Darth Sidious). Darth Vader left to die on Mustafar.jpg|Darth Vader is left by Obi-Wan to burn to death on the ground of Mustafar after being defeated by him. Dryden Vos's death.png|Dryden Vos' death after he was stabbed in the back. Tobias Beckett's death.png|Tobias Beckett's death as he dies in Han's arms. TarkinExecute.png|Cumberlayne Aresko and Myles Grint are executed by The Grand Inquisitor as ordered by Grand Moff Tarkin. The Grand Inquisitor's death.jpg|The Grand Inquisitor falls to his death. 7th Sister Defeat.jpg|The Seventh Sister is defeated by Ahsoka. Seventh Sister's Death.png|The Seventh Sister is decapitated by Maul after Ezra Bridger refused to kill her. Maul dies but for real this time.png|Darth Maul dies after being slashed across the torso by Obi-Wan during their final confrontation. PryceDeath.jpg|Arihnda Pryce accepts her fate as the Dome is exploding. Ripkrennic.png|Orson Krennic getting killed by the Death Star's super laser. Greedos demise.png|Greedo getting shot by Han Solo. Death-star-explosion with Grand Moff Tarkin's death.jpg|Grand Moff Tarkin dies in the Death Star explosion. ‪Ozzel croaks.jpg|Admiral Ozzel is force-choked to death by Darth Vader for failing him. WorstSoreThroatEver-ESB.jpg|Lorth Needa is telekinetically strangled to death by Darth Vader. Jabba the hutt.png|Jabba the Hutt strangled to death by Princess Leia. Darth Sidious death.gif|Anakin Skywalker throwing the Emperor to his death. FireandBrimstone.jpg|Admiral Piett is killed in an explosion. Snoke Death.png|Supreme Leader Snoke getting sliced in half by the waist in an act of betrayal. Captain Phasma's death.png|Captain Phasma's death as she plunges to her fiery grave. Movie Brawl dies.jpg|Brawl getting taken out by a shot fired by Bumblebee. Gary Oldman can truly do no wrong.jpeg|Shen closes his eyes as he accepts his fate before his own cannon topples and crushes him to death. O'Hare's Defeat.png|Aloysius O'Hare getting launched out of Thneedville, rocketing into the distance. Major Chip Hazard's death.jpg|Major Chip Hazard malfunctioning and shutting down after Alan Abernathy destroys him in the powerline. Rasputin skeleton disintegrates.png|Rasputin getting disintegrated after Anastasia shatters his Reliquary to avenge her family and Dimitri. Charlesmuntzdeath.jpg|Charles Muntz plummeting to his death thousands of feet below. Tzekel-Kan's arrest.jpg|Tzekel-Kan arrested by Hernan Cortes and his Guards for his crimes. Decepticons at Trypticon Prison.jpg|Megatron, Lugnut, and Shockwave incarcerated at Trypticon Prison. Gutt eaten alive by sirens.jpg|Captain Gutt devoured alive by sirens. Rameses stranded screaming MOSES!.jpg|Rameses, stranded on an island, screaming Moses' name with fury. Blackout movie dead.jpg|Blackout collapses after getting shot by fighter jet missiles and struck under the pelvis by Captain Lennox. Joker 1989 death.jpg|The Joker falls to his death. Hans defeat.jpg|Prince Hans imprisoned for all his treachery and crimes against Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Andrei Strasser death.jpg|Andrei Strasser falling into a transformer, electrocuting him to death. Zira's death for good.jpg|Zira plunges to her watery grave into the raging river below after refusing to help Kiara. Sykes' defeat and death.jpg|Sykes plowing his car into a train, killing him in a fiery explosion. Chapman arrested.jpg|Happy Chapman arrested for stealing Odie and other villainous deeds. Glowstrike's Defeat.png|Glowstrike incapacitated by Steeljaw and left to be caught in the stasis bomb. Turbo's real death.jpg|Turbo getting destroyed in a beacon of light made from soda and mints, a weakness of having a Cy-Bug body. Given he was never a native character of Sugar Rush, he is thus unable to regenerate outside of his game. Sebastian's death.png|Sebastian Caine falling to his fiery grave into the inferno below after his former girlfriend Dr. Linda McKay releases the elevator he is standing on. Ernesto's second death.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz getting crushed by the falling bell, echoing his original death. Malachite defeat.png|Malachite getting struck by an arrow fired by the Crystal Gems in their combined form Alexandrite, resulting in her ultimately turning back into Jasper and separating from Lapis Lazuli. Storm King 27.jpg|The Storm King's death after his entire stone body shatters to pieces. WhiskeyDeath.png|Agent Whiskey getting thrown in the meat grinder by Eggsy and Harry Hart. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber getting disintegrated by the power of Excalibur in the stone as he is not the rightful king of Camelot. Barricade-comicsadaptation-death.jpg|Barricade's original planned death in the first Transformers film, in which he gets destroyed by Optimus Prime tossing him at a freeway pillar. Oh geez TFCU Frenzy you lost.png|Frenzy's death as his disc shurikens hits his face and kills him. Chick Hicks defeat as he was booed.jpg|Chick Hicks booed by his fans and the media for cheating to win the Piston Cup. Scarlet defeat.png|Scarlet and Herb Overkill are left frozen in ice by a young Gru. Bellweather Defeat.png|Dawn Bellwether getting arrested for her crimes against predators after her plan is exposed. Swackhammer defeat.jpg|Swackhammer being launched to the moon. Gothel cloak.jpg|Mother Gothel falls from the tower and disintegrates fast after Rapunzel's golden magic hair is destroyed by Flynn when he severs it with a glass shard. Harvester Queen's death.jpg|The Harvester Queen's death. Mr. Fixx shocked.jpg|Mr. Fixx getting electrocuted by Terry McGinnis, avenging his father's death as the new Batman. Ratigan's death.jpg|Ratigan falling off Big Ben to his death into the London streets below. ROTF Sideways death.jpg|Sideways getting sliced in half by Sideswipe while in vehicle mode. Void Termina's defeat.png|Void Termina is destroyed by Kirby with the help of all the friends he made during his journey. Balthazar Bratt defeat.jpg|Balthazar Bratt drifted away naked and being arrested by the AVL. Fairy Godmother shrek defeat.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death as she was backfired by King Harold and exploded into thousands of bubbles. MajinBuuKidKilled.png|Kid Buu getting disintegrated by Goku using his Spirit Bomb after Goku tells Kid Buu that he hopes that Kid Buu is reincarnated as a hero so they can have a match together, foreshadowing his reincarnation in the young warrior named Uub. Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker get tied up by Miss Spider's string and are taken away on a crane by the police to be arrested in New York City after James exposes their true nature of who they really are. Dr. Benedict arrested.png|Dr. Phillium Benedict getting arrested for attempted to end summer vacation forever. Über-Morlock's death.png|The Über-Morlock getting distingrated outside of the Time Machine after Alexander Hartdegen pulls the lever forward. Green-goblin-death.png|Green Goblin getting impaled by his own glider and telling Peter to not tell Harry about his crimes before dying from his injuries. TheFallen-ROTFfacegotten.jpg|The Fallen getting his spark crushed by Optimus Prime, avenging the deaths of the Dynasty of Primes. Sa'luk Death.png|Sa'Luk transformed into a golden statue by the Hand of Midas. Blackburns arrested.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn arrested by rangers as the satisfied elephants look on. Big Boss eaten alive.jpg|Big Boss eaten alive by an anaconda. Ravage Rampage deaths.png|Ravage and Rampage getting torn limb from limb by Bumblebee. El macho fate.jpg|El Macho defeated by Dr. Nefario after shooting the fart gun at him. Koba's death.jpg|Koba dropped to his death by Caesar. Raise Him Right.png|Francis E. Francis getting reverted back into an infant and is raised by his big brother Eugene Francis. Belasdefeat2.jpg|Bela being licked on by Wayne's pups. Professor Poopypants' Defeat.png|Professor Poopypants' defeat. Pilgrim Reaper death.png|The Pilgrim Reaper getting eaten alive on Thanksgiving. Mixmaster Scorponok deaths.png|Mixmaster and Scorponok getting destroyed by the ex-Decepticon Jetfire. Doc Ock's death.png|Doctor Octopus sacrifices himself by sinking to his watery grave and takes the fusion core with him. DoomsdayDeath.jpg|Doomsday getting destroyed by Superman as he is impaled by the Man of Steel with the Kryptonite staff. Boogieman20.jpg|The Boogieman getting trapped by the Ghostbusters after being turned into a ghost, thus putting an end to Egon's childhood terrors. 200px-Miles Axelrod Defeated-1.jpg|Sir Miles Axelrod being arrested after being exposed of his crimes. Madame Gasket dead for good.jpg|Madame Gasket's death as she was thrown into her own furnace and melted down into an upgrade. Ratchet fate.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet stripped of his upgrades and ends up stuck suspended to the ceiling with his father. Larry Quinn's sticky defeat.jpg|Larry Quinn covered in purple slime and rejected by Joan for his greedy nature much to his dismay. Eobard Over.png|Eobard Thawne is vanquished following his fight with Black Flash. Saddam7.jpg|Saddam Hussein getting arrested for posing as the Prime Minister of Canada. Vincent Burnt.jpg|Vincent being taken to the Rocky Mountains after getting stung by the Depelter Turbo. The Defeat.jpg|Pitch Black dragged into his own nightmare realm. SeismoZaptorMix.jpg|Major Nixel at the mercy of the Seismo-Zaptor Mix. Major Nixel defeat Minisode.png|Major Nixel getting laughed at by Mixels after the Flain-Gobba Mix splashes Nixel cupcakes on his face. TFAni EndgamePart2 Screamer Offlined.jpg|Starscream dies as the All-Spark fragment powering him is dragged out of his body by Prowl and Jazz. Dotm Starscream BOOM.jpg|Starscream exploding from the boomstick Sam stabbed his optic with. Ghostbusters Mayhem death.png|Mayhem getting shredded into ectoplasm of Patty Tolan and her Ghost Chipper. TregerGagged2.jpg|Alameda Slim bound and gagged as he is being arrested. Immortanjoedeath.png|Immortan Joe's gruesome death as his mask and face are violently ripped off by Furiosa. Tintcorpse.jpg|Major Tint after being disemboweled by John Rambo. Krondeceased.jpg|Kron dies from his wounds after he was overpowered and wounded by the Carnotaurus. XGB Surt defeat.png|Fenris being flung towards the open Containment Unit, creating an elemental explosion that sends both him and Surt into the Unit's interior dimension. ROTF Devastator death.jpg|Devastator getting blasted apart by the rail gun. Stonebanks' death.jpg|Conrad Stonebanks lies dead after being shot in the chest by Barney Ross. Ku death.png|Wah Sing Ku's corpse after being shot to death by Martin Riggs underwater. BR Penguin burial-2-.jpg|The Penguin is buried in the water after being killed with poison from the water at his lair. Claudio's death.png|Claudio Perrini dies after Gordon Brewer throws an axe at his chest. Morgana's defeat-1.jpg|Morgana trapped forever within a block of ice that sinks to the bottom of her crumbled Ice Cave. Scheck arrested.png|Scheck arrested for attempting to bulldoze Arnold's neighborhood and destroying the document that declared it a historic landmark. Shadelock is Beaten..jpg|Shadelock knocked out by Bumblebee. Zero2's defeat.png|0² explodes after getting repeatedly blasted in the tail with Crystal Shards by Kirby and Ribbon. Drake's Death.jpg|Drake being crushed by the stone structure of his collapsing lair. Sanchez's death.png|Franz Sanchez getting burned to death after Bond uses Felix's lighter to burn Sanchez before getting caught in the explosion of the Tanker truck. 380px-Zs'Skayr death2.png|Zs'Skayr getting obliterated by sunlight. Soran's death.jpg|Tolian Soran getting killed in the explosion of his probe launcher after Picard sets it to self-destruct mode. Long Haul Scrapper deaths.png|Long Haul and Scrapper getting killed in a bombing. Jenner's Fate.jpg|Jenner falls into his muddy grave. TFA TransWarped Masterson captured.jpg|Masterson "the Headmaster" captured by Optimus Prime and handed over to Captain Fanzone and the Detroit police. JimDeadBody.jpg|Jim's corpse after he got stabbed through the chest by Edward Scissorhands and fell to his death. LockdownDeath.jpg|Lockdown getting bisected by Optimus Prime, avenging the deaths of every Autobot killed by him and Cemetery Wind. Deadpool Kills Francis.jpg|Ajax getting shot by Deadpool. Serlena's death.png|Serleena getting shot by J and K using their guns, becoming fireworks. End of Zigzag.jpg|Zigzag getting his head eaten by Phido. Grindor-ROTFhooks.jpg|Grindor getting his head torn in half by Optimus Prime's Energon hooks. 1969's Boris' Death.png|Young Boris gets blasted by Young K. Tord defeat.png|Tord after his giant robot was blown up and destroyed by Tom, leaving his fate inconclusive. Nack Caught By Amy Rose.jpg|Nack the Weasel about to be whacked by Amy Rose. TFAni Dug Base Decepticon Air.jpg|Blitzwing, Sunstorm, and Ramjet are taken into Autobot custody upon their return to Cybertron. Two-face death.jpg|Two-Face falling to the watery bed of spikes after Batman throws a bunch of identical coins at him to make him lose his balance. EddieBrock dies.png|Eddie Brock is killed in the destruction of the Venom Symbiote after Peter throws a pumpkin bomb at it. Gray Gorilla's fate.png|Grey Gorillas getting killed in the lava. Ripslinger Defeated.jpg|Ripslinger being taken away to be repaired in humiliation. Ludlow defeat.png|Peter Ludlow met his demise at the jaws of the baby T-Rex he was bent on exploiting. Professor ScrewEyes' despair and later death.jpg|Professor Screweyes' final moments before being devoured by the crows. Bellatrix dies.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange getting killed by Molly Weasley. Mose Death.jpg|Mose Jakande being blown up in his helicopter. TFAni Human Error Part2 Soundwave Destroyed.jpg|Soundwave getting chopped apart by Optimus Prime. Soundwave's power went out.png|Soundwave falling into stasis after Optimus Prime destroys his nuclear beacon generator. Samhain38.jpg|Samhain getting captured by the Ghostbusters, thus thwarting his scheme of making Halloween eternal. Dave defeat.png|Dave getting trapped in a snow globe and is taken by a little girl. La Sombra's death.jpg|Lasombra plummeting into the ravine below once the poison from the dart the golden heart's capsule was booby-trapped with completely affects him. LustD.gif|Lust crumbles to dust after losing to Roy Mustang. TLK Optimus decapitates Infernocons.jpg|The Infernocons getting decapitated by a single mighty swing of Optimus Prime's Sword of Judgement. ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW.jpg|Slimer imprisoned in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. Griffin's death.jpg|Thomas Griffin plummets to his death. Uncorporeal Rowan Death.png|Rowan North's ghost plummeting deeper into the world of the dead. Slappy's defeat.jpg|Slappy the Dummy being sucked back into the book, vowing his revenge. Utrom Shredder vaporized.jpg|The Utrom Shredder getting vaporized by the upgraded Technodrome. TFA Black Friday Meltdown melts.jpg|Meltdown melts into toxic sludge. DalyTrapped.jpg|Robert Daly is left to die, his mind trapped and deleted along with his illegally-modded game. RoloHaynesKeychain.jpg|Rolo Haynes trapped forever in one of his own souvenir keychains, "always on, always suffering." ROTFDemolishordies.jpg|Demolishor getting shot in the eye by Optimus Prime. Lemongrab juiced.png|Lemongrab getting juiced by Black Hat for being a terrible excuse for a villain. fawfuldeath.png|Fawful destroys himself in an attempt to take the Super Mario Bros. with him. Neville Sinclair Death.jpg|Neville Sinclair plummets down from the zeppelin in flames. Loathar's Death.jpg|Lothor becomes engulfed in flames as he fell into the Abyss of Evil. LibraryGhostTVGSV03.jpg|The spirit of Eleanor Twitty (better known as the "Library Ghost") is finally captured by the Ghostbusters. Carrigan Crittenden3.jpg|Carrigan Crittenden crosses over to the great beyond (and possibly Hell) after she discovers, to her horror, that she had been tricked into fulfilling her "unfinished business". Sentinel's Demise.jpg|Sentinel Prime being fatally shot in the head by Optimus Prime for betraying the Autobots. cobracommanderdefeat.png|Cobra Commander seemingly disintegrates in an acid pool after being knocked by Duke. Donovan's Defeat.jpg|Walter Donavon disintegrates into nothingness because he chosen the wrong Holy Grail. TLK Dreadbot eaten by Grimlock.jpg|Dreadbot getting eaten alive by Grimlock. Ghostmaster08.jpg|The Ghostmaster getting captured by the Ghostbusters. NitroZeusDeath.PNG|Nitro Zeus getting his head blown up by Bumblebee. Oops.png|The OC coach and his crew getting crushed by stage lights. Death-Jack-Torrance-Shining.jpg|Jack Torrance is left to freeze to death inside the giant hedge maze outside the Overlook Hotel. Leonard Falls Into Red's Trap.PNG|Leonard about to be caught in a massive explosion after discovering, to his horror, that he had fallen into Red's trap (although it is later revealed that Leonard had survived the explosion). Jessup Arrested.jpg|Colonel Jessup is arrested after showing his true colors at court. Tamatoa defeated.jpg|Tamatoa getting stuck on his back and cannot get up. Beggar-Man's Defeat.jpg|The Beggar Man is shot by Special Agent Scully, stopping his murderous rampage. Harry and Marv's defeat and arrest.jpg|Harry and Marv getting arrested by the police for robbing every house in the neighborhood. Scorponok in stasis pod.png|Scorponok locked away in a stasis pod. King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png|King Sombra shattered to pieces by Princess Cadence. The Fall NNNNNOOOOOOO.JPG|Beast Megatron falls into the organic core of Cybertron as Optimus Primal makes the ultimate sacrifice, destroying both of them. Rainbow Bowser defeated text 5.jpg|King Bowser after getting hit by a third Spiked-ball. King Boo's Boo Crown.jpg|King Boo getting sucked into the Poltergeist 3000 machine by Luigi, leaving behind his Crown. James Savoy dead.png|James Savoy's death as he plummets from the apartment building in Hong Kong. 300px-AttingerCorpse.jpg|Harold Attinger after being gunned down by Optimus Prime, avenging the deaths of every Autobot killed by him and Cemetery Wind. The death of the Carnotaur.jpg|The Carnotaur's death. Dick Tracy 1990 Blu Ray Big Boy Caprice Death.png|Big Boy falling into the gears of bridge. Chester V devoured.jpg|Chester V being devoured by a Cheesespider. Scrappy Getting Arrested.jpg|Scrappy-Doo getting arrested along with his minions while he curses his former friends, the Mystery Inc gang in defeat. Villains Defeats (Kremling Krew's great fall).png|The Kremling Krew suffering the great fall when Diddy and Dixie accidentally destroy the Crocodile Isle. CraisUnderArrest.jpg|Captain Crais left alone in his quarters, stripped of his authority and placed under arrest by Scorpius. ScorpiusDefeat.jpg|Scorpius watching helplessly as his command carrier slowly collapses in on itself, taking his wormhole project with it. Gruber's death.png|Hans Gruber dropped to his death. Stuart's death.png|Colonel William Stuart killed in the explosion of his getaway plane along with the other terroists. Death of Irina Spalko.jpg|Irina Spalko is disintegrated into the portal. Addams Family are they dead.jpg|Abigail Craven and Tully Alford landing into open graves dug by Wednesday and Pugsley Addams after being flung away by a hurricane unleashed from a magical book by Uncle Fester. Ivan Urraca Was Arrested.png|Ivan Urraca gets arrested. Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke screaming in defeat after discovering that the Chipmunks cleverly escaped him and left toy decoys in their place. Knox's death.png|Eric Knox gets destroyed by a missile. La Nahuala fate. turned in stone and death.png|La Nahuala turning into stone. Ramses Defeated by Nacho.png|Ramses getting defeated by Nacho out in the ring. Luther Defeated with his hand full of blood for the swan knife attack.png|Luther's defeat. Talk about rewriting history Sgt Zombo.png|Sgt. Zombo's death as he was crystallized by Krys. Tarantulas death.jpg|Tarantulas getting destroyed after the laser turns on him. Yzma's despair and defeated.png|Yzma's despairing defeat. Piedmon Defeated.jpg|Piedmon getting banished into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny after losing to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon during the showdown at the top of the Spiral Mountain. Wingcode is defeated.png|Wingcode incapacitated by the teamwork of Grimlock and Bulkhead. Merlock falls.jpg|Merlock the Magician plummets to his death after losing his magical talisman during his fight with Scrooge. Belloq head explodes.jpg|Rene Belloq's head explodes. DeweyCorpse.png|Robert Dewey shot dead by Jason Bourne. Gaerity's death.png|Ryan Gaerity is left to die when he rigs his own ship to explode. Max Shreck corpse.jpg|Max Shreck's electrocuted corpse. Miranda frost22.jpg|Miranda Frost is impaled through the chest by Jinx. hold that lion moe larry shemp triumphant slipp.png|Ichabod Slipp knocked out unconscious by Moe with a hammer. Nome King death.jpg|The Nome King's death as he crumbles into bits after he ate an egg which is poisonous to him and his Nome race. Cruella taken to asylum.jpg|Cruella De Vil's defeat as she was dragged to the Asylum. Lysandre's Death.png|Lysandre's death. Willie falling.jpg|Willie the Giant falls onto his presumed death. Addams Family Values Debbie electrocuted.jpg|Debbie Jellinsky-Addams gets electrocuted into ashes. Commandertartardeathdefeat.jpg|Commander Tartar's demise. Evelyn Deavor is Arrested.png|Evelyn Deavor's arrest. Donald Pierce defeated.png|Donald Pierce attacked and quickly overwhelmed by the mutant kids, who combine their powers to trap him, whereupon they suffocate and shock him to death. Claire defeat.png|Claire Wyden is dropped screaming into George's gaping mouth and swallowed whole. Hoskins defeat.png|Commander Vic Hoskins meeting his gruesome demise at the claws of Delta. The Fusion Dance - Decapitated.png|Babidi's head is crushed by Majin Buu after he becomes tired of listening to Babidi's orders. Qualen's death.png|Eric Qualen's death. Indoraptor's Death.jpg|The Indoraptor's death at the claws of Blue as he is impaled to death on the brow horns of a fossil Triceratops skull on display. Eli Mills' Death.jpg|Eli Mills's death as he is brutally ripped apart and devoured by Rexy and a Carnotaurus. Hartman's Death.png|Gunnery Sergeant Hartman is being shot dead by Private Gomer Pyle before Pyle himself eventually commits suicide. Jacknab and Pilfer has been arrested..jpg|Jacknab and Pilfer became stunned and arrested by Strongarm. Pony of Shadow is defeated.png|Pony of Shadows was expelled into limbo. DandyMottDeath.jpg|Dandy Mott getting drowned before an audience of his surviving employees/victims. Seymour death.jpg|Seymour dies for the third and final time. End Of Yu Yevon.jpg|Yu Yevon vanquished in battle. Sharptooth's second defeat and death.jpg|The 1st Sharptooth plunges into his watery grave. Josh Restrained.jpg|Josh unmasked and restrained. HannahAflame.jpg|Hannah the Wendigo incinerated in the destruction of the Washington lodge. Kerner Ubermann demise.png|Klaus Kerner being reduced to a horned mutant and Dr. Hans Ubermann dissipating into nothingness by the Colossus. Winterbolt Tree.jpg|Winterbolt transforms into a tree when his magic staff is destroyed. Desmond Spellman plummeting into the Abyss.jpg|Desmond Spellman plummeting into the Mystic Abyss. Hugo Drax death.png|Hugo Drax getting sucked into the far reaches of Space. Shake King defeat.jpg|The Shake King getting defeated by Wario. Simacore is unconscious now..png|Simacore getting electrocuted into submission by Grimlock. BorisDead.png|Boris Grishenko getting frozen to death after canisters of liquid nitrogen explode. DeathOfAlec.jpg|Alec Trevelyan screaming as debris crushes and kills him. Jason Shepherd outsmarting Marty Wolf.png|Marty Wolf getting outsmarted by Jason after shouting that he deliberately stole Jason's paper and turned it into a theatrical film. LokiDefeat.jpg|Freddy Beaumont looks on helplessly as Cassandra King steals Excalibur. Dyee.png|Frieza gets destroyed by Goku's Kamehameha wave after he is given a second chance by Whis. Imhotep's death.png|Imhotep getting dragged into the Underworld. MaraDeath.jpg|Her Majesty Mara slain by her husband Dracula. LilithCapture.jpg|Lilith being magically bound and captured by the Nephilim. Zant's Death.jpg|Zant getting killed by Midna. Scroop's death.jpg|Scroop drifting away into space to his death, echoing the death of his previous victim Mr. Arrow. Shuriki obliterated.png|Shuriki's death as she was obliterated by Elena's scepter. Strangler strangleratleastspongeaway.png|The Tattletale Strangler is put behind bars. Toad11-XM.png|Toad gets electrocuted by Storm and flung into the Hudson River. X-24 shot.png|X-24 shot and killed by Laura using the adamantium bullet. Gates defeat.png|Henry Gates gets shot by a paintball aimed at Dopler before reverting to normal time. toht.jpg|Major Ernst Toht being overwhelmed by the Wrath of God. Cyclonus' Team's Defeat.png|Cyclonus, Skyjack, Treadshock, and Riotgear are all rendered unconscious after Ultra Bee defeats the Decepticon High Council in their combined form Galvatronus. QuirrelDeath.png|Quirinus Quirrell gets disintegrated into dust after Harry presses his face with both of his hands. augustwalkerdefeat.png|August Walker falls to his death after Ethan Hunt impales him in the face with a hook. BlofeldDefeated.png|Ernst Stavro Blofeld watches Bond and Swann walk off the bridge as he is arrested by M. Iron Baron's Defeat.png|Iron Baron becomes trapped in molten rock. Machinedramondead.jpg|Machinedramon after getting sliced "like an onion" by WarGreymon. Myotismon's death.jpg|Myotismon shot and killed by Angewomon's Celestial Arrow attack. Doomed Ben Ravencroft.jpg|Ben Ravencroft getting dragged into Sarah Ravencroft's spellbook with Sarah herself. Metalseadramon death.jpeg|MetalSeadramon being destroyed from WarGreymon blasting through his body. Kurata Death.png|Professor Akihiro Kurata being vaporized by the inter-dimensional barrier between both the Digital World and the Human World. Laufey-shot-in-the-back.jpg|Laufey is shot to death from behind by his own son Loki in an act of betrayal and patricide. Kruger dies.jpg|Heinz Kruger commits suicide by biting a concealed cyanide pill. Hutter Vaporized by HYDRA Cannon.png|Hutter is vaporized by Johann Schmidt using a HYDRA cannon powered by the Tesseract. Schneider death.jpg|Schneider is vaporized by Johann Schmidt using a HYDRA cannon powered by the Tesseract. RoederDeath-CATFA.png|Roeder is vaporized by Johann Schmidt using a HYDRA cannon powered by the Tesseract. RedSkullEnd-CATFA.png|Red Skull is seemingly vaporized by the Tesseract and once he holds it in his hand is transported to another planet, later revealed to be Vormir. Fenhoff Arrest.png|Johann Fenoff is arrested by the SSR. Dottie Defeated.png|Dottie Underwood is knocked out by Peggy Carter. DottieUnderwood-Net-Capture.jpg|Dottie captured in a net by Daniel Sousa. DottieUnderwood-S2E6-Captured.jpg|Dottie is captured once again, by Jack Thompson. Whitney Frost Losing her Zero Matter.png|Whitney Frost loses the Zero Matter. Yon-Rogg Inside A Spaceship.png|Yon-Rogg accepts defeat from Captain Marvel before she places him inside his spaceship and launches it to send him back to the Supreme Intelligence as a warning. Sonic Taser.jpg|Raza is paralyzed by Obadiah Stane before ordering his men to kill his traitorous direct subordinate to cover the latter's tracks for kidnapping Tony Stark rather than killing him. Stane's death.png|Obadiah Stane explodes with the Arc Reactor after being electrocuted by it. Vanko is Dead.png|Anton Vanko's death Whiplash Death.png|Ivan Vanko's death Justin Hammer arrested.jpg|Justin Hammer is arrested. Abomination-Strangled.jpg|Abomination strangled into unconsciousness by Hulk. Loki-falls-death.jpg|Loki falling into the abyss below after his fight with Thor. Loki defeated.jpg|Loki accepts defeat from the Avengers before he is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. after getting beaten up by the Hulk. Ellen-Brandt-Death.jpg|Ellen Brandt is killed from the explosion made by Tony Stark using metal dog tags. EricSavinExtremis-IM3.png|Eric Savin is killed by Tony Stark using his repulsor blast. Trevor Slattery arrested.jpg|Trevor Slattery is arrested for his crimes. VP Rodriguez being arrested.png|Vice President Rodriguez is arrested for treason and cooperation with A.I.M. KronanDeath.png|Kronan the Marauder smashed to pieces by Thor using Mjolnir. DuhgDeath.png|Duhg is killed by Volstagg. AlgrimDeath.jpg|Kurse is sucked into a black hole after having one of his grenades activated by Loki. Malekith death.jpg|Malekith about to be crushed by his own ship using Erik Selvig's technology skills. BatrocKO.png|Batroc is defeated by Captain America. Sitwell-Thrown-into-Traffic.png|Jasper Sitwell is thrown to the traffic to his death by the Winter Soldier as ordered by Alexander Pierce. Alexanderpiercedeath.jpg|Alexander Pierce getting shot to death by Nick Fury Stern's Arrest.png|Senator Stern is arrested by the FBI after HYDRA is exposed. The Other GOTG1.png|The Other's neck is broken by Ronan using his Cosmi-Rod. KorathDeath.png|Korath gets killed by Drax. Ronan death.png|Ronan is being destroyed by the combined powers of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Power Stone. Halfnut death.png|Halfnut is killed by Yondu Udonta using his Yaka Arrow. Retch thrown to his death.png|Retch is thrown to his death by Groot. Ego's Avatar Death.jpg|Ego's avatar disintegrates into nothing after his brain and planet form are blown up by Groot. Dead Strucker.png|Wolfgang von Strucker's death by Ultron in his own prison cell Last Ultron death.jpg|Ultron getting destroyed by the Vision. Cross Goes To Quantum Realm.jpg|Yellowjacket gets compacted on his way to the Quantum Realm. Crossbones-Fireball.jpg|Crossbones killing himself with his suicide vest. Vasily Karpov drowned.png|Vasily Kaprov is drowned to death by Helmut Zemo. WinterSoldierDeath1.png|Josef is shot to death by Helmut Zemo. ZemoDefeat.png|Helmut Zemo is captured by the Black Panther. BP - Killmonger Kills Klaue.png|Ulysses Klaue gets shot and killed by Erik Killmonger. BP - Killmonger is Dead.png|Killmonger succumbs to his wounds inflicted by his cousin, the Black Panther. ShockerDeath.png|Jackson Brice is disintegrated by Adrian Toomes by mistake. Shockerdefeated.jpg|Shocker is webbed to the side of a bus. VultureCaptured.jpg|Vulture being webbed and found by the authorities up after being saved by Spider-Man. Deceased Lucian.png|Lucian is killed by Doctor Strange in his both astral and physical forms. HelaDestroyedBySurtur.jpg|Hela is destroyed by Surtur as he drives his sword into the center of Asgard. Asgard Destroyed.png|Surtur destroying himself after bringing about Ragnarok upon Asgard. Ebony Maw's death.jpg|Ebony Maw's body freezes to death and drifts away into space after Iron Man blew a hole in the wall of his spaceship with a missile. ProximaDeath.png|Proxima Midnight is thrown into the path of one of the threshers by Scarlet Witch and shredded to pieces. Corvus-GlavieDeath.jpg|Corvus Glaive is impaled by Vision with his own glaive. ObsidianDeath.png|Cull Obsidian is launched into the air and scraped against the forcefield protecting Wakanda before exploding after Bruce Banner placed a Hulkbuster arm on him and activated the inbuilt thruster. Going for the head.jpg|Thanos is decapitated by Thor using Stormbreaker. Akihiko Dead.png|Akihiko is stabbed in the chest to death by Clint Barton. Nebula's death.png|Nebula is shot to death by her future self. Thanos' death.jpg|Thanos accepts his fate in despair as he, the Black Order and the Chitauri army disintegrate into nothingness due to Iron Man's snap. Harry and Marv arrested again.jpg|Harry and Marv arrested again for robbing from Duncan's Toy Chest and for escaping from prison. King Haggard's death.jpg|King Haggard falling to his death with his castle collapsing from the Unicorn's power. Clarance being stabbed.jpg|Clarence Boddicker stabbed to death by RoboCop's data spike. T_2291.jpg|The Terminator (T-800) getting crushed by a hydraulic press. T-1000 Death.png|T-1000 killed from falling into a pit of molten steel. T-Xendo3.jpg|The T-X gets killed as the T-850 inserts a hydrogen fuel cell in her mouth before it explodes. Commander Sendak is now gone..jpg|Sendak killed by Keith. Metaria death.jpg|Metaria vanquished by Sailor Moon. Nemesis destroyed.jpg|Death Phantom/Doom Phantom/Wiseman destroyed along with Nemesis/Negamoon by Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon/Mini-Moon. Stegman death.jpg|Peter Stegman being hanged in the auditorium when a rope tangled around his neck after Andrew Norris punched him to fall while he was hanging onto the rope. Vor's death.png|Sofia defeating Vor. Iron-Masked Marauder is Defeated..png|Iron-Masked Marauder tied to the Bug Pokémon String Shot. Army of Anubis death.jpg|Army of Anubis' death as they were all sent back to the Underworld along with The Scorpion King. AUTO's deactivation and death.jpg|AUTO's death as it was deactivated by Captain B. McCrea for good. GO-4's death.png|GO-4's death as he was kicked by Captain B. McCrea. Madam Mim defeat.jpg|Madam Mim defeated by Merlin as a virus to make her ill. Toy Santa defeat.jpg|Toy Santa's defeat as he was miniaturized into a toy dancing Santa. Commander Branko's death.jpg|Branko is destroyed with his ship when his ship was shot at the ion cannon. Narti is now gone..png|Narti killed by Lotor. Henry's death.jpg|Henry Evans falling to his death into the river before landing on the rocks below. Death of Andrew Detmer.jpg|Andrew Detmer's death. Mine splits Seryu in two.png|Seryu Ubiquitous is bifurcated by Mine. Cousin Mel 07.png|Cousin Mel is arrested for obstructing justice and almost ruined Christmas after confessing that she hates the true meaning of Christmas and is responsible for Grandma Spankenheimer's disappearance. New Kids on the Blecch 84.jpg|L.T. Smash's defeat after he was arrested for trying to recruit people and children to join the navy (Which Lisa Simpson was not very happy about it). Zap.jpg|Audrey II being electrocuted to death. Female mutos death.jpeg|Eight-Legged MUTO's death as Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath down her throat and caused her neck to explode. Male mutos death.jpeg|Winged MUTO's death as he is impaled on a loose support beam after Godzilla smashed him into a building with his tail. ArthurDemise.png|Arthur (or the Wreck-it Ralph Virus) being deleted off the internet after Ralph's insecurities are resolved. Lich King's Death.jpg|Arthas Menethil the Lich King is cradled by the spirit of his father King Terenas as he dies atop Icecrown Citadel. Deathwing's Destruction.png|A fragment of Deathwing's jaw is displayed in Orgrimmar after his destruction. Garrosh Hellscream's Death.png|Garrosh Hellscream is struck by lightning summoned by Thrall during their Mak'gora duel. Archimonde's Death.jpeg|The light in Archimonde's eyes go out after he is killed at Hellfire Citadel. Madison Lee death.jpg|Madison Lee's death as she plummets to her fiery grave. Gul'dan's Death.png|Gul'dan is incinerated by Illidan Stormrage in a similar manner to how the orc killed Varian Wrynn. Kil'jaeden's Destruction.jpg|Kil'jaeden explodes in a blast of fel fire after being slain on his flagship in the Twisting Nether. Sargeras' Defeat.jpeg|Sargeras is imprisoned on his old throne by the other Titans, with Illidan Stormrage standing watch over him. Agent X defeated.jpg|Agent X became rusted and stopped moving. Makeshift's death.png|Makeshift exploded from Wheeljack's attached bomb. Ommadon's death.png|Ommadon's death as he was powerless and he literally dies of disbelief, disintegrating into dust. Bounce's defeat.png|Bounce was imprisoned by both Rescue Bots and Sideswipe. Viren's first defeat.jpg|Viren arrested and taken to prison. Morocco virus is finally defeated..jpg|Morocco virus sinks into the dark bottom of the sea. The High Mucky Muck's death after he was sprayed by water by Moe.png|The High Mucky Muck's death after he was sprayed by water by Moe. The Prehistoric Zombie Goon's death after was shut down forever.png|The Prehistoric Zombie Goon's death after was shut down forever. The Grand Slitz of Sunev's defeat after he was knocked unconscious by Joe.png|The Grand Slitz of Sunev's defeat after he was knocked unconscious by Joe. Rapunzel (Shrek)'s defeat after she is bald.png|Rapunzel's defeat after her long golden hair was pulled down by Gingy and ends up bald. Take that, you Meanie, Clarice!.jpg|Clarice Kensington's defeat as her wedding dress has been ripped off by Amanda Lemmon. Ogg and Zogg's death as they were killed.png|Ogg and Zogg's death after they were killed in the atomic blast in the Pacific Ocean. Roman torchwick death.gif|Roman Torchwick being eaten by a Griffon during his fight with Ruby as he rants to her. Fennec death.png|Fennec Albain's look of fear before he is crushed by the collapsing balcony. Corsac being arrested.png|Corsac Albain being arrested by the Menagerie guard for the attempted murder of Ghira Belladonna. AdamDeath.jpg|Adam Taurus falling into the Argus river after being stabbed fatally by his former lover Blake Belladonna as well as Yang Xiao Long. Cryptor and Min-Droid are now history.jpg|General Cryptor and Min-Droid froze and decomposed into pieces.. Boss Wolf's death.jpg|Boss Wolf's death after he was impaled by Lord Shen because he refuses to fire at their own men. Doriansdeath.png|Dorian Tyrell's death as he was flushed in the fountain. Dietrichsgrusomedeath.jpg|Colonel Dietrich being overwhelmed by the Wrath of God. Royfamilydefeat.png|Roy Family sent back into cold storage while he forgets to quickly retreat to the bathroom first. Regentsaliensdeadanddestroyed.png|The Regents getting destroyed. Radekisdead.png|General Ivan Radek getting executed before he could escape. Thedeathofkorshunov.png|Egor Korshunov's lifeless body drifts away in the skies after his neck has been snapped. SECURTsdestroyed.jpg|The SECUR-Ts destroyed by HAN-S. Mohawksheadblownoffbybumblebee.png|Mohawk getting reduced into a head by Bumblebee. Theendofgoldfinger.png|Auric Goldfinger getting sucked through the window. Theendofoctaluscreature.png|Octalus dies aboard the ship when Finnegan and Trillian had his boat's self-destruct sequence inside Argonautica. Frankgrimeselectrocutedhimseltodeath.png|Frank Grimes Sr getting himself electrocuted after grabbing the high voltage power cables. Theendofdrno.png|Dr. Julius No drowns in the heavy boiling water. Krestsheadexplodes.png|Milton Krest's head explodes in the decompression chamber. 1stsharkjawsdeath.png|The first Shark's death in Jaws. Thatstheendofthesecondshark.png|The second Shark's in Jaws 2. Thethirdsharkisdead.png|The third Shark's death in Jaws 3-D. Fourth shark killed off.png|The fourth Shark's death in Jaws the Revenge. Trentarrestedagain.png|Trent Boyett getting arrested for finishing off his old preschool teacher. Jefferykilledbyquagmire.png|Jeffery Fecalman getting rammed by Quagmire. Vogelsdeath.png|Ernst Vogel falls off the edge of the cliff while riding in his tank. Drkanangainflatedanddead.png|Dr. Kananga inflates himself as a human balloon and explodes. Darioshredded.png|Dario getting shredded to pieces. Jadisdeathstarebeforeherdeath.png|Jadis the White Witch in her final moments before being mauled by Aslan. Mrbigsfateafterhewaskilled.png|Mr. Big getting destroyed by Michael Jackson's robotic jet form. Twinrovasdeath.png|Twinrova's death. Terryhhargensarrest.png|Terry Hargen who has been arrested while being thwarted by the Stooges. Gogosdeathbloodeyes.png|Gogo Yubari dies in combat. Normansdeath.jpg|Norma Watson being sprayed to death by the hose via Carrie White's telekinesis when she falls onto the table. Donkey Kong pixels death.png|Donkey Kong's death as he was smashed into pixels by Sam Brenner with a hammer. Vultorsdeath.png|Vultor plunges from the snowy skies after he failing to kill the American Rabbit. Darkprincessdeathbyrainbowbrite.png|The Dark Princess getting killed by Rainbow Brite. Bongobongoslaintodeath.png|Bongo Bongo being slain by Link. Odolwasdeath.png|Odowla getting killed by Link. Morphasdemise.png|Morpha blown into watery bits. King Dodongo death.png|King Dodongo's death as it burns up in the lava. Volvagiadead.png|Volvagia burning up leaving until only its skull remains. Feathersdefeat.png|Feathers McGraw getting sent back to the zoo for his crimes. Drillersdeath.png|The Driller's remains after being butchered by a jetpack-clad Optimus Prime. Aresdeath.png|Ares impaled by his own mystical lightning power redirected by Diana before being destroyed in an explosion. Cybugsflewtodietcolamountain.jpg|Cy-Bugs being lured into the a beacon light at Sugar Rush's Diet Cola Mountain. Thebigonesdeathafterkilledbyrexyorroberta.png|The Big One's death as her body was thrown into a Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton by Rexy. Oddjobsdemiseanddeath.png|Oddjob's deathly demise after he was electrocuted to death by James Bond when he tried to get his derby hat. Theendofscaramanga.png|Francisco Scaramanga's death after he was shot in the heart by James Bond. Madamemedusadefeat.jpg|Madame Medusa’s defeat as she is trapped by her own pet crocodiles Brutus and Nero, who decide to devour their own master as they are fed up of her abuse. Drejdeathandmothershipdestroyed.png|The Drej's deathly destruction as they and their mothership is destroyed by the TITAN's power. Phantom Ganon's death.png|Phantom Ganon's death as it was defeated by Link in the Forest Temple. Shaokahnkilled.png|Shao Kahn gets killed by the Elder Gods for violating the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat. Princessmombidefeatedandarrested.jpg|Princess Mombi gets arrested and became stripped of her magic powers since she is no longer the ruler of the Emerald City. Stephan and his aides banished.png|Stephan Abootman and his aides are being banished from Canada as they were set adrift on an ice flow. Prince John Sir Hiss and Sheriff punishment.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat as they were forced to work in the rock pile as punishment right after King Richard returned to England. Robotsharkdestroyed.jpg|The Robot Shark's death. QueenBavmordademise.png|Queen Bavmorda's electrifying demise during the Ritual of Obliteration. Adriansdefeat.png.png|Adrian's defeat as he was spat into the Flask by Ozzy. Nohyas'sgrave.png|Nohyas's grave. Astro the Whale's defeat.png|Astro the Space Whale's defeat as he was captured by Pinocchio who went into space and hypnotized him. Steppenwolf'sdefeat.png|Steppenwolf getting dragged away through a Boom Tube and eaten by his Parademon army after Superman and Wonder Woman destroy his axe. PoppyAdamsdeath.jpg|Poppy Adams before dying from the heroin overdose Eggsy gave her. Ganondorfsdeathkilledbylink.jpg|Ganondorf getting vanquished by Link. Stinkypetesdefeat.jpg|Stinky Pete gets placed in a little girl's bag after Woody, Buzz and Andy's toys teach him a lesson by showing him the true meaning of playtime. ChrisandBillydeath.jpg|Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan's combined deaths via vehicular manslaughter caused by Carrie White's telekinetic powers. Vectorsdefeat.png|Vector stranded on the moon. AnnieWilkesdeath.jpg|Annie Wilkes dying after being hit on the head by a pig sculpture. Captainhooks1stdefeat..jpg|Captain Hook being chased by Tick Tock the Crocodile. Hookandpiratesdefeat.jpg|Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the rest of the Neverland Pirates at the mercy of the giant octopus, who imagines them as fish. That's the end of I-Rex.jpg|The Indominus Rex' death as it was dragged into the lagoon by the Mosasaurus. Dylan'sdeath.jpg|Dylan Gould electrocuted by the control pillar. HunterJsdeath.png|Hunter J and her men plunge into the whirlpool before their cruiser explodes. Margaret White's death.jpg|Margaret White being impaled by her own daughter Carrie with knives and other sharp objects. Queen Narissadeath.jpg|Queen Narissa falling to her death into the city street below after Pip the chipmunk stood on her with his extra weight to make Narissa lose her grip. Prince Charming (Shrek)sdeath.png|Prince Charming is crushed by a falling prop tower after Dragon knocked it over with her tail. Gallaxharsdeath.jpg|Gallaxhar killed in the explosion of his ship. Falconsdefeat.jpg|Falcon lands in a trashcan in front of Monty after he is hit by Stuart's biplane and falls out of the sky. Rothbartsdeath.jpg|Rothbart, with Derek's arrow impaled into his chest, plummets to his death. The Smooze defeat.png|The Smooze's defeat as it was being dropped back into the Volcano of Gloom. Selena and Bianca death.png|Selena and Bianca being sucked into the vortex and being trapped in the mirror. Unicron destroyed.png|Unicron dies when the Autobot Matrix of leadership was the only weapon to destroy and his head blows off his body orbiting around Cybertron. Quaritch death.png|Miles Quaritch dies when he was shot in the heart by Neytiri's arrows during his fight with Jake. Dianesimmonsdeath.png|Diane Simmons falls off a cliff to her watery grave below after being shot by Stewie Griffin with a sniper. BatDadsdefeat.png|Tom/Chris Nelson (Bat-Dad) being beaten by Randy Marsh. Christinecardestroyed.png|Christine getting destroyed by a digger machine. Drejqueendeath.png|The Drej Queen being destroyed by her people's electric energy. Andross death.png|Andross finally dies when Fox kills him and the Krazoa spirits are released from his head. SF64 Andross Brain Destruct.png|Andross destroys himself in an attempt to take Fox with him andross boom.png|Andross explodes after Fox McCloud shoots his weak point. Scorpionkingdeath.jpg|The Scorpion Kong/Mathayus after being impaled by Rick O'Connell by using the Spear of Osiris, which is the only weapon to kill him. Soundwavemoviekilledbybumblebee.png|Soundwave blasted in the head by Bumblebee, avenging the death of Que/Wheeljack. Glitterbotsdeathaftershutdown.png|The Glitterbots shut down and deactivate. Aparoidqueendeath.png|The Aparoid Queen getting killed by the Star Fox team. Anglar Emperor dies.png|The Anglar Emperor dies at the hands of Star Fox Smithy's death.png|King Smithy's destructive death after being bested by Mario and company. cyrussfinalmoments.png|Cyrus' final moments before his dimension collapses on itself. Pharaoh90end.gif|Pharaoh 90 was sucked into the Door of Space-Time by the power of Sailor Saturn. Tirek imprisoned S4E26.png|Tirek trap in a cage in Tartarus once more. Shere Khan trapped in a statue head.jpg|Skere Khan is trapped inside the head of a tiger statue after falling onto a slab of rock surrounded by lava below. chickenloverdeath.png|Book mobile driver (Chicken Lover)'s death after he was beaten to death by Officer Barbrady. Shockwavemoviesdeath.png|Shockwave gets torn apart by Optimus Prime. Forth's defeat.png|Forth was tired of not getting much to move the bus. The end of the Preeminent.png|The Preeminent sinks into the sea at the Hollow's Trench. Judge Doom's death.jpg|All the remains of Judge Doom after he was melted and erased in his own Dip. German mechanic death.jpg|The German Mechanic's death just as he was about to be shredded by the spinning propeller of the Flying Wing. Chief Guard death.jpg|The Chief Thuggee Guard's death as is crushed by the rock crusher. Dracula Duck dead.png|Dracula Duck's death as he was disintegrated into nothingness after he was defeated by Scrooge McDuck. Kai destroyed.png|Kai's death as Po's chi overwhelms him; causing him to explode. Lady Tremaine and her Daughter as servants.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine's defeat after they were turned back into humans as housemaid servants. Thunderclap defeat.png|Thunderclap is knocked out of the sky after Arlo threw a stick at him and plunges into the river below, causing him to get carried away by the current along with his minions. Kamal Khan death.png|Kamal Khan's death as he accidentally crashes his plane. Stromberg death.png|Karl Stromberg's death as he was shot by James Bond four times. May Day death.png|May Day's death as she sacrifices herself to detonate the bomb out of the mines. Max Zorin death.png|Max Zorin's deathly demise as he plummets down into his watery grave from the Golden Gate bridge. Super Shredder 1991 death.png|Shredder (1991)'s death as he tries to get up after the entire pier collapses on him and the turtles but fails. Dag's Defeat.jpg|Dag's defeat as he is whacked with a golf club by Otis and sent flying far into the distance. Ronaldo Rump's defeat.png|Ronaldo Rump is absorbed into the Dimensional Transporter. Ultra Violet and The Sons Of Garmadon's defeat.png|Ultra Violet and The Sons Of Garmadon were arrested and sent to the Kryptarium Prison. Cullen Crisp death.png|Cullen Crisp shot to death by John Kimble. Unicron's fate.png|Unicron's AntiSpark captured in the reliquary of the Primes. Ken Wheatley death by Indoraptor.png|Ken Wheatley's death as he is devoured and mauled to death by the Indoraptor after he bites his right arm off. Grand Duke of the Owls defeat.jpg|The Grand Duke of the Owls's defeat as he was shrunken into tiny size. Cataclysm is now a rat.png|Cataclysm was turned into a rat by Spitfire. DuckTales 2017 Magica defeat.jpg|Magica De Spell's Ducktales (2017) loses her magic. Monstro's defeat.jpg|Monstro's defeat as he smashes into a huge cliff after a failed attempt to kill Pinocchio and Geppetto. Grundel's defeat.png|Grundel's defeat as he was injured and wounded but has found a new female toad during the End credits. Mombi the witch death.png|The witch Mombi's death as she was turned into a flower and dies after she was trampled by green elephants. Rex Dangervest death.png|Rex Dangervest's death as he starts to fade away from existence. Dapper and Muscles knocked out.png|Dapper Malone and Muscles knocked out unconscious by Harold the Gorilla who saved Shemp. Bad kitties shipped to Hong Kong.png|Mott Street Maulers led by Warren T. Rat/Cat's defeat as they're being shipped to Hong Kong in China. Laserbeak TFCU death.png|Laserbeak's death as he was blasted in the head by the cannon of a Decepticon fighter. Black Prince defeat.png|The Black Prince's defeat after was he was arrested for trying to kill good King Arthur after he marries Princess Elaine and has Cedric the Blacksmith's head. DOR-15 destroyed.jpg|DOR-15's death as it was never to exist in the future by Lewis ever again. Joker kills Bob.png|Bob the Goon's death as he was shot by the Joker in the chest. Smiler's defeat.png|Smiler's defeat as she's being laughed by the unused emojis in the loser lounge. King Sombra Killed off again.png|King Sombra's second defeat and death as he was (again) disintegrated into nothingness by the Mane Six. Slade defeat.png|Slade's defeat. Wall-Mart death.png|The Wall-Mart's death as it supernaturally implodes into another dimension. Chris and Billy's death.png|Chris and Billy's burning to death after Carrie flipped their car Prom Panic 2.png|Carrie White killing all of her school bullies after being dumped in pigs blood and being tormented. Annabelle Being Found.jpg|Annabelle being found by the police and then being taken away. Rhoda Penmark death.png|Rhoda Penmark's death as she was struck by lightning. Lock-Nah's death.png|Lock-Nah's death as he was slain by Ardeth Bey. Sorry Harvester Supreme Commander you lost.png|Harvester Supreme Commander's death as he was blown up. Evillene the wicked witch's death.png|Evillene's deathly demise. Gohma death.png|Gohma's death as it was defeated by Young Link. Barinade death.png|Barinade's death as it was destroyed and slain by Young Link. Kronika death.jpg|Lady Kronika is turned into glass and shattered to pieces after being bested in kombat by Fire God Liu Kang. Goht death.png|Goht's death as it slams into the wall after Link shot its Majora's eye with his arrows. Gyorg death.png|Gyorg's death as it shrink into nothingness. Twinmold death.png|Twinmold's death as its body explodes into it reaches the head. Tom Cruise South Park dead.png|Tom Cruise dead on the moon so that Stan Marsh will leave him alone. Plankton was arrested.jpg|Plankton was arrested and sent to jail. Cassius sucked into the flask.jpg|Cassius' defeat as he was sucked into the flask. Ludwig's death.png|Vincent Ludwig's death as he fell into the street after he was stunned by Frank Drebin. Racist Mario's defeat.jpg|Racist Mario ended up getting killed by Kratos and his head was impaled by spear next to Pacman. Hunters demise.jpg|Hunter plummeting thousands of meters below. The Rhino's Defeat.png|The Rhino's defeat as it seizes to exists in James' imagination. Gibbs death.png|Agent Gibbs' death as he was left to die on Air Force One. The Scoleri Brothers defeat.png|The Scoleri Brothers' defeat as they were captured in the Ghost trap by the Ghostbusters. Strike's Defeat.png|Strike defeated to death by Ben. The Nightmare King dies.jpg|The Nightmare King dies after Nemo destroyed him with the Royal Scepter. That's the end of the Evil Spirit.png|The Evil Spirit's deathly demise as she was sealed once again in her book. Dr. Klipse was placed behind the locks.jpg|Dr. Emmanuel Klipse was locked in a cell on Cloud Carrier Freedom. Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke arrested.png|Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke finally arrested and was taken to the Dungeon. Commodus Death.jpg|Commodus's death as he dies in Maximus' arms. Einon's death.jpg|Einon dies when Bowen throws an axe into Draco's heart. Top Dollar's death.png|Top Dollar's body is impaled on the horns of a gargoyle. Natsu defeats Rogue.png|Future Rogue becomes defeated in battle by Natsu. King Goobot and Ooblar lost.jpg|King Goobot and Ooblar defeated by Jimmy Neutron. Constatine defeated.jpg|Constantine finally arrested. Aspheera defeated.png|Aspheera was imprisoned inside the ice by Zane. Dickie and Friends arrested.jpg|Dickie and his friends are arrested for trying to kill Homer and Lisa Simpson. Lou's defeat as a janitor.jpg|Lou's defeat as he was forced to clean up as a janitor. Borg Queen's death.jpg|The Borg Queen is killed in the destruction of the Unicomplex. Largo shot in the back by Domino.png|Emilio Largo shot in the back by Domino. Too bad for you, Hafez.jpg|Baltus Hafez gets torn apart by the Scorpion king. Oh geez, Hexxus you lost.jpg|Hexxus' ultimate defeat as he was sealed once again in a brand new tree. Wolfram defeated.png|Wolfram's defeat after he get smacked out by Izuku Midoriya and All Might. Brer fox and brer bear's defeat.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear's defeat, running away by bees, thanks to Br'er Rabbit's tricks. Eddy's brother's defeat.png|Eddy's Brother's defeat after Ed pulls out a hinge that is barely holding onto his trailer and it ends up slamming him in the face and knocking him out cold. De Wynter's death.png|Sir August De Wynter gets struck by lightning and is disintegrated. Ms Harridan's defeat.jpg|Miss Harridan's defeat as she is no longer the headmistress of Chapman Academy, but now a crossing guard for Daddy Day Care. Cruella Horace Jasper Skinner defeat.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper and Mr. Skinner get sprayed by a real skunk, which Cruella mistakenly took for her purse while being arrested for their crimes in the 1996 live-action remake of 101 Dalmatians. Boggis, Bunce and Bean defeat.PNG|Boggis, Bunce and Bean too busy waiting for Mr. Fox to emerge from the hole. Saberhorn has been beaten.jpg|Saberhorn was stunned by Steeljaw. Che escapes.png|Che escaping from the pirate hideout into the jungle after being attacked by Big Bob for breaking her heart and showing his true colors. Major Domo in prison.PNG|Major-Domo in prison with the other dog-haters. TF P2 102 - Two-Face broken.jpg|Two-Face's defeat as he panics about his missing coin. High-T's demise.png|High-T gets disintegrated in his portal after Agent M uses a laser gun given to Pawny to shoot him and the portal. Thecar1977Falling.png|The Car falling off the cliff ending up in its destruction and ending its threat on the town for good. dennis nedry defeat.jpg|Dennis Nedry meeting his match at the jaws of a dilophosaurus while stealing dinosaur embryos. Glacius and Swelter's defeat.png|Swelter and Glacius were knocked out by Optimus Prime. Pseudo you're now our prisoner.jpg|Pseudo was arrested by Bee Team. FoxFall.PNG|The Fox falling to his death after a failed attempt to catch Glikko. Woe death.PNG|The Wolf's corpse after Chirin impales him with his horns. House Obliterated.png|Constance is blown to smithereens by DJ and his friends. Piggot-Dunceby defeat.png|Lord Piggot-Dunceby plunging to his death. sarah-sanderson-death.jpg|Sarah Sanderson explodes into dust. mary-sanderson-death.jpg|Mary Sanderson explodes into dust. winifred-sanderson-death.jpg|Winifred Sanderson explodes into dust. Toffee's defeat.png|Toffee crushed with a pillar by Ludo after being desintegrated by Star. buster's defeat.jpg|Buster's defeat after getting buried under a pile of junk by Scamp and ditched by the Junkyard Dogs. EndoftheLine-GTASA6.jpg|Frank Tenpenny dies from his wounds as CJ, Sweet, Cesar and Kendl look. ScrBabyScreen.gif|Scrap Baby burning to her death in the true ending of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Vex's defeat.png|General Vex was frozen by Zane. Chi-Fu's defeat.jpg|Chi-Fu fainted when the Emperor gave his place to Fa Mulan. That's the end of Boreal.png|Boreal was destroyed by Kai's Elemental Power. Valdou's death.jpg|Valdou's death as Rei kills him with his magic sword. Kilgrave Death.png|Kilgrave's neck is broken by Jessica Jones, thereby killing him in the end. Fenwick go to prison.png|Fenwick was arrested and taken to prison. Now that's what I call Mongolian barbecue..jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon's feathers were burned by Mushu. Bee Team captured Crustacion.jpg|Crustacion was arrested by the Bee Team. dimitrifrickingdies.jpg|Niko Bellic shooting Dimitri Rascalov in his knees, shortly before he shoots him in the head in the Revenge Ending. pegdead.jpg|Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic and Little Jacob looking at Jimmy Pegorino's corpse in the Revenge Ending. Zomboss defeat.jpg|Dr. Zomboss' defeat in the first game of Plants vs. Zombies. MoltFreddyScreen.gif|Molten Freddy's death in the ending of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Timber Wolf death.PNG|The Timber Wolf falls to his death after Benji tricked him. You're not threat anymore Salazar.png|Armando Salazar falls to his death by Captain Barbossa. Bobby Briggs death.png|Bobby Briggs' death after Joe Swanson shot his legs and dies. hugomartinezdeath.png|John Rambo mutiliates and rips out Hugo Martinez's heart, avenging Gabrielle's death. It's over Puppetmon.jpg|Puppetmon was killed by MetalGarurumon. You are the history of MetalEtemon.jpg|MetalEtemon was killed by SaberLeomon. It's over Boostwing.jpg|Boostwing was knocked out by Grimlock. You three are no longer a threat to anyone Fracture.jpg|Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb were stunned by Optimus Prime. Marmoo poisoned Jarrah.png|Spider Queen Jarrah died poisoned by Lord Marmoo. You're history IceDevimon.jpg|IceDevimon was destroyed by Guilmon. Victor Quartermaine's defeat.jpg|Victor Quartermaine's defeat as he was chased by a mob in a female Were-Rabbit suit. Ozzy and Strut's Defeat.png|Ozzy and Strut's Defeat as they were chased by Chomper's Mom and Dad. That's the end of Bertram.jpg|Bertram's death as he was shot in the forehead by an arrow. That's the end of Pigma Dengar.png|Pigma Dengar's death as he was blown up as an Aparoid. Zorg's death.png|Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg gets killed in the destruction of his spacecraft after the Mangalores' bomb detonates. Sergei lost.jpg|Sergei was presumably fired from show business and arrested for his crimes. Lefty Loomis, Red Watkins and Angel lost.png|Lefty Loomis, Red Watkins and Angel, got covered in three barrels by Shemp. You're under arrest Chef.png|The French Chef was arrested for trying to murder Homer Simpson. The End of the Three Dictators.png|Moe Hailstone the Dictator of Moronika along with Larry Pebble the Minister of Propaganda and Curly "Gallstone" Herring died and their heads are mounted on the wall after when Herring threw the billiard bomb on the ground and it exploded. Videos On Your My Own l Final Battle Between Sofia and Vor l Sofia the First l Forever Royal l Song l HD Tarzan vs. Sabor with healthbars Peter Pan Vs Captain Hook Final Fight Full Fight Sonic Forces - Cutscene 25 (Infinite defeated) Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs The Evil Queen's Death|A bolt of lightning shatters the ledge Queen Grimhilde is standing on, sending her plummeting to her doom into the gorge below. The Iron Gaint - Missile Scene High Quality|Kent Mansley gets arrested by the U.S. Army for his treachery after the Iron Giant prevents him from escaping. Quest for Camelot (8 8) Movie CLIP - Defeating Ruber (1998) HD|Ruber gets disintegrated by the power of Excalibur in the stone as he is not the rightful king of Camelot. Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean trap the ghost|The Phantom Shadow trapped in a salt circle by Dean and Sam Winchester with help from Scooby-Doo. Aladdin - Final Scene 1080p|Jafar gets sucked into his lamp along with Iago. Toy Story - Sid Learns A Lesson|Sid Phillips becomes frightened of toys coming to life after Woody and the Mutant Toys teach Sid a lesson in order to save Buzz. Lights Out - Diana's Death (Final Ending Scene)|Diana Walter shattering to pieces when Sophie commits suicide, severing her ties to the physical world. Omniverse Creating a New Universe Ben 10 Cartoon Network|Maltruant caught in a never-ending time loop after being overwhelmed with the power of the Big Bang by Ben Tennyson. Licence to Kill (10 10) Movie CLIP - Franz is Fried (1989) HD Transformers revenge of the fallen Optimus prime vs The fallen and Megatron (1080pHD VO) Tempest's Sacrifice Restoring Equestria My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Tempest Shadow defeating and killing the Storm King. Transformers G1 The Movie - Unicrons Death I'm Melting! - The Wizard of Oz (7 8) Movie CLIP (1939) HD|The Wicked Witch of the West gets melted and turned into a puddle after Dorothy splashed a bucket of water onto her in order to save Scarecrow. Infernocus vs Optimus Prime - Transformers 5 The Last Knight HD|The Infernocons getting decapitated by a single mighty swing of Optimus Prime's Sword of Judgement. Gohan defeats Cell|Cell is disintegrated by Gohan using his Kamehameha wave with the help of Vegeta and Goku's spirit. Digimon Digidestined Vs. Apocalymon|Apocalymon is destroyed in the barrier that the mystical power of the eight Digidestined's Digivices created in order to never give up. Samurai Jack Kills Aku And Gets Back To The Past|Aku is finally vanquished by Samurai Jack after returning to the past with the help of Ashi. Anastasia (5 5) Movie CLIP - Anastasia Destroys Rasputin (1997) HD|Rasputin getting distingrated after Anastasia shatters his Reliquary to avenge her family and Dimitri. Beauty and the Beast Gaston vs Beast Gaston's death HD|Gaston loses his grip and falls to his deathly demise. Batman Forever (1995) - The Death of Two-Face (1080p HD)|Two-Face falls onto the watery bed of spikes after Batman tosses a bunch of identical coins to make him lose his balance. Men in Black (1997) - Was That Your Auntie? Scene (8 8) Movieclips|Edgar the Bug getting killed by Laurel Weaver using J's gun. Star Wars Episode VI - The Emperor's Death - 1080p HD|Darth Vader throws the Emperor into the reactor shaft in order to save his son, Luke. Small Soldiers (10 10) Movie CLIP - Have I Got a Shock for You (1998) HD|Major Chip Hazard gets jammed into the powerline by Alan Abernathy. Jumanji (8 8) Movie CLIP - Jumanji (1995) HD|Van Pelt is sucked back into Jumanji along with the other jungle animals after Alan Parrish outsmarts him by winning the game. Scar's Death|Scar gets devoured by the Hyenas after Hyenas believe that Scar betrayed him. Frollo's Death|Judge Frollo plunges into a fiery pit. Hercules VS. Hades|Hades is flushed down the River Styx after being knocked out by the now godlike Hercules. Mulan- Saving China Clip (HD)|Shan Yu rocketed into a fireworks tower at the Imperial Palace, killing him in a tremendous explosion. Tarzan vs Clayton Clayton's death HD|The vine around Clayton's neck pulls tight, leaving him hanged. Jotaro vs DIO (English Dub) - (11 11) DIO’s Death|DIO was blown up after Jotaro punch his very bad leg. Joker's Death, Batman 1989 (Jack Nicholson)|The Joker falls to his death. The Shining (1980) Jack Torrance's death|Jack Torrance is left frozen to death inside the giant hedge maze outside the Overlook Hotel. A Few Good Men (8 8) Movie CLIP - Jessup Is Arrested (1992) HD|Colonel Jessup is arrested after showing his true colors at court. A View to a Kill (10 10) Movie CLIP - Showdown Over San Francisco (1985) HD Octopussy (10 10) Movie CLIP - Fight on the Plane (1983) HD Kindergarten Cop (1990) - Saving Dominic Scene (10 10) Movieclips The Meg (2018) - I'm Going to Make It Bleed Scene (10 10) Movieclips|The Meg's death as it was devoured by a school of normal sharks after Jonas sliced its belly. Mother Gothel's Death|Gothel dies very elderly fast after Rapunzel's golden magic hair is destroyed. Rampage movie clip-Claire Wyden's death-Full HD|Claire Wyden's death as she was eaten by George. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Indoraptor vs. Blue Scene (8 10) Movieclips Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - The Jaws of the Indoraptor Scene (7 10) Movieclips Star Wars VIII The Last Jedi - Finn Vs Captain Phasma Scene|Captain Phasma dies in her fiery grave after she lost to Finn. Rexy kills Eli Mills - Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (HD)|Rexy/Roberta and Carnotaur kills and eats Eli Mills. The Mummy Returns (11 11) Movie CLIP - Defeat of the Scorpion King (2001) HD|Rick finally kills the Scorpion King by impaling him on the thorax. My Little Pony FIM (Season 9 Episode 2) King Sombra Death 2 2|King Sombra's second death and defeat as he was disintegrated by the Mane six's Power of Friendship. Atlantis The Lost Empire 2001 Scene "Nothing Personal" Rourke's Death.|Commander Rourke getting hit by the propeller blades and is shattered into a million pieces. The Time Machine (8 8) Movie CLIP - What If? (2002) HD|The Über-Morlock getting distingrated outside of the Time Machine after Alexander Hartdegen pulls the lever forward. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - 26 Cars's conclusion|Kars's defeat after Joseph Joestar sending him in space,frozing for the rest of his life. The plague dogs VOSTFR end mp4|Dr. Boycott forced to suspend his job when Rowf and Snitter try to escape to the island. Casper (9 10) Movie CLIP - Crossing Over (1995) HD|Carrigan Crittenden explodes after realizing that she has been tricked. Animal Farm (1954) Napoleon's Death End Credits w MGM Print Logo (FAKE)|Napoleon meeting his match at the hooves, paws, claws, horns and mouths of the animals that he lorded over for so long. Felidae (1994, English) - Part 8 (Final)|Claudandus gored and disembowled by Francis before getting burned by the flames. Super Saiyan Goku Destroys Kid Buu Nostalgic DBZ Moment Goku's Speech|Kid Buu getting distingrated by Goku using his Spirit Bomb after Goku tells Kid Buu that he hopes that Kid Buu is reincarnated as a hero so they can have a match together, foreshadowing his reincarnation in the young warrior named Uub. Anakin Kills Dooku 1080p|Count Dooku is decapitated by Anakin Skywalker (as ordered by Palpatine) after the former mentioned to the latter that he has anger and hate, foreshadowing his transformation into Darth Vader. 10) Movie CLIP - Death-Defying Dynamite Destruction (2006) HD|Constance Nebbercracker blown to smithereens by DJ, releasing her spirit. 5) Movie CLIP - Pure Animal Craziness (2009) HD|Boggis, Bunce and Bean defeated by Mr. Fox and his friends as they retrieve his tail. Hollow Man (2000) - For Old Times' Sake Scene (10 10) Movieclips|Sebastian Caine falling to his fiery grave into the inferno below after his former girlfriend Dr. Linda McKay releases the elevator he is standing on. The Terminator 1984 Final Scene 4K (Full Version)|The Terminator (T-800) getting crushed by a hydraulic press. Terminator 2 T1000 Death l 4K 3D Remastered|T-1000 killed from falling into a pit of molten steel. Terminator 3 Rise of The Machine 2003 - You are Terminated|The T-X gets killed as the T-850 inserts a hydrogen fuel cell in her mouth before it explodes. The Powerpuff Girls S03E05b - Cop Out (Full Episode) Part 4 4 final|Mike Brikowski getting arrested by the Townsville police for his betrayal. Hocus Pocus Best scene Bette Midler Sarah J. Parker Kathy Najimy Omri Katz Thora Birch Vinessa Shaw|The Sanderson Sisters explode into dust. Batman Returns (1992) - The Penguin Dies Scene (10 10) Movieclips|The Penguin is buried in the water after being killed with poison from the water at his lair. 11) Movie CLIP - River Battle (1990) HD|Corporal Spivey, Sergeant Bauer and Edwards getting killed by the Sioux. Benji the hunted dog movie clip|The Timber Wolf falls to his death from a cliff after being tricked by Benji. The Fifth Element clip|Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg gets killed in the destruction of his spacecraft after the Mangalores' bomb detonates. Category:Galleries